


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Combinations of Derek/Braeden/Stiles, All kinds of sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Established Braeden/Derek Hale, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Meeting, Het and Slash, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Smutty, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is at his favorite bar on a Friday night when he's approached by two of the hottest people he's ever seen in real life. They make him an offer he can't refuse. Satisfaction guaranteed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/gifts).



> For Tattooedsiren's prompt: Stiles/Derek/Braeden - we wanted to spice up things in the bedroom with a threesome but we thought you were pretty cool and ended up just asking you to stick around for good AU
> 
> I really had so much fun writing this threesome. I've always wanted to write them, so thank you for giving me the opportunity, Tattooedsiren! I appreciate your prompts so much.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this! Please let me know if I missed any tags. I suck at tagging.

A tall glass with some unrecognizable cocktail is placed on a napkin at Stiles’ elbow. He glances from the drink to the smirking bartender. Tess looks like the cat who swallowed the canary as he stares at her in confusion. “Wrong person, Tess. I didn’t order anything.”

“It was ordered for you from an admirer, Stiles.” Tess leans closer. “That gorgeous thing at the end of the bar sent it to you. Considering the name of it, I think she likes how you look.”

“Huh?” Stiles isn’t used to having people order him drinks when he’s at the bar, so he’s sort of expecting to look over and see Erica or one of his other female friends leering at him. Instead, he blinks dumbly because, damn, she really is gorgeous. Dark hair, dark eyes, full lips curved into a wicked smile as she moves her gaze down his body in a way that makes him feel naked. So this is what it’s like to be objectified. He probably wouldn’t like it if he didn’t find the woman attractive, so he understands now why his female friends are always complaining. “Uh, what’s it called?”

“Throw Me Down and Fuck Me,” Tess says, her low laughter trailing away as she moves on to another customer.

“Hello handsome. I’m Braeden.”

The husky words are practically purred in his ear, startling him because he can’t believe someone got that close without him realizing it. When he turns his head to the left, the woman, Braeden, is right there beside him. “Are you a ninja? Because you just moved pretty fast and quiet.” He wants to facepalm because that is definitely not what he should be saying to the woman who bought him a drink with an extremely descriptive name. “I mean, I’m Stiles. Uh, thanks for the drink.”

“I’m not a ninja, but I _am_ a bounty hunter, so that’s probably why I’m quiet.” She smiles as she strokes his arm, definitely not shying away from making her interest known. In a way, it’s a relief because he really isn’t used to being the focus on the chatting up, so he’s glad she’s forward about it all. Normally, if he’s at a bar like this, he’s trying his luck and often striking out because he says the wrong thing. One night stands are something he pretty much outgrew a couple of years ago, after most his friends paired up and got serious, but he’s considering making an exception tonight if she’s really interested.

“Are you always quiet?” he asks, moving his gaze lazily down her body. Turnabout’s fair play, right? Hopefully it won’t result in a black eye. He pauses at the full breasts pressing against the tight red shirt and again at the long legs encased in tight denim before looking at her face.

“Would you like to find out?” She gives him a challenging look as she puts her hand on his thigh. “How old are you, Stiles?”

“Twenty-six. Definitely legal, hence the alcoholic beverage in my hand.” He takes a sip of the drink she sent him and swallows in a gulp when her fingers move higher up his leg. “I just look young for my age.”

“You do look young. Fresh faced and innocent, just waiting to be debauched.” Braeden’s fingers are ghosting across his crotch now, and he can’t believe she’s this bold with so many people around them. “I wanted you the minute you walked in the door, completely oblivious to the appreciative stares thrown your way. I want to ride your face and come all over your pretty little lips.”

“Fuck.” Stiles gulps down another drink from his glass.

“Soon, pretty boy.” Braeden leans closer, the smell of her perfume earthy and wild, and, even though they just met, he bets it’s just like her. “If you pass the test, I’ll be riding these long fingers within the hour.” She kisses his cheek and smiles before turning and walking away, leaving him staring after her and squirming on his stool because he’s half hard after that.

He reaches for his drink only to have Tess take it away. She shakes her head as she puts a different drink in front of him. He stares at it a moment before looking at her. She pets his head. “Fuck Me in the Ass Sideways, courtesy of the blazing hot guy on that end of the bar,” she says, pointing to the opposite side from where Braeden had been standing. “I don’t know what cologne you’re wearing tonight, sweetie, but you should share with the class.”

Stiles ignores her because he’s too busy gawking at the guy who sent him the shot. This guy has to be a model, with that jawline and those eyes and the perfect scruff that Stiles can practically _feel_ rubbing all over him. He had thought that there was a chance that Braeden was just teasing him, either completing a dare or maybe someone from a hidden camera prank show, and now he’s even more certain there must be a hidden camera somewhere. There just isn’t any possible way that he’s gone from drinking alone and striking out to having the two hottest people he’s seen in real life, not including his friends because they’re like family and looking at them with sex in mind would be slightly incestuous, send him drinks with dirty names.

The guy hasn’t come over, not like Braeden with her sneaky ninja skills, so Stiles picks up the shot and swallows it, feeling it glide down his throat and tingle his senses. When he’s done, he licks his lips while staring at the guy. That gets him moving, and he’s soon standing beside Stiles. “Thanks for the drink, dude.”

“Derek. Not dude.” The guy is even better looking up close. “Does that mean you like men, too?”

“I’m Stiles, and I believe in equal opportunity when it comes to sex,” he says, looking away from Derek to scan the bar for hidden cameras. He’s been to this bar before because it’s close to his apartment and on the route home from the high school where he teaches, so he’s familiar enough with it to see that nothing looks out of place. He looks back at Derek and decides to go with it, like he did Braeden, and see what happens. “What about you? Was the drink an offer? Because, if so, let me tell you that I will break any rules I have about one night stands for a chance to climb all up on that.” He motions at Derek’s chest and crotch.

“I’m bi, and you’re pretty.” Derek stares at his mouth in a way that makes Stiles’ cock twitch in response. Oddly enough, Stiles’ ramble didn’t seem to deter him in the slightest. “One night is what’s on offer, if you’re interested.”

“Babe, you can’t make the offer without disclosing the details.” An amused voice speaks up behind Stiles, and he turns the seat of his stool around to find Braeden leaning into his space. She looks at Stiles and smiles. “Forgive him. This is our first time doing this, and he’s a little nervous.”

“Our?” Stiles looks between them and quickly adds one and one to get two. “You’re together?”

“For about five years now.” Braeden is stroking his thigh again, all up in his business with her boyfriend _right there_ watching. “And, while we’re extremely happy together and the sex is phenomenal, we got to talking recently and realized we’re both interested in having someone join us for a night of fun. Derek’s bi, and I’d like to watch him with a man. Plus, I want two in me at once. So, two birds, one cock.”

“We like you,” Derek murmurs, his intense gaze on Stiles’ face as Braeden’s hand moves even closer to his cock.

“Me? You like _me_?” Stiles can’t really believe this even with the hand on his thigh. “You’re both in another galaxy compared to where I’m orbiting. I don’t understand why you’d pick me when you could have anyone.”

“Pretty boy, you’ve got to get over that insecurity thing. It’s taken us three weeks of hitting the bar scene before we could finally agree on someone,” Braeden tells him. “It seems that you’re our type, so we decided to take the chance. Like Derek said, one night with us, with a promise that you’ll definitely leave satisfied. Are you interested?”

“I’m not really into casual sex that much,” he admits, needing them to know that this isn’t something he does every Friday night. “I’ve got a rule about one night stands after far too many in my early twenties.”

“Derek.” Braeden nods at her boyfriend, who flashes a quick smile before he’s cradling Stiles’ jaw in his big hands.

Dry lips press against his as rough fingers stroke his jaw. Braeden’s hand is on his inner thigh now, one more move and she’ll be touching his hardening cock. Stiles whines into the kiss, parting his lips when he feels a tongue lick against them. Derek takes advantage of the opportunity, deepening the kiss and gripping the back of his neck to get a better angle. The sound of someone clearing their throat is the only thing that stops them from going even further. Tess is wagging a finger at them, and Derek ducks his head, almost shy at being scolded. Looking up from beneath lowered lashes, he says, “Some rules are meant to be broken.”

Fingers stroke Stiles’ hair before gripping and tugging his head back. Then Braeden is there, kissing him passionately, almost bruising his lips as she takes control and licks into his mouth. It’s a contrast to Derek, rough and demanding where Derek was gentler. Stiles is breathing hard when she pulls back and smirks at him. “So what do you say, Stiles?”

He thinks there’s no judge or jury in the world who would blame him for breaking his rule just once. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.” Before he can start thinking about all the ways this could end badly for him, he slides off the stool and gets his wallet out of his back pocket. He tosses a twenty on the bar for Tess to pay for the beer he had earlier and a sizeable tip to make up for the whole kissing thing.

“Did you drive here?” Derek asks, hand on Stiles’ back as he leads him towards the entrance. 

“Yep. I teach at the high school, and this place is on my way home. I usually stop in Friday nights when I don’t have any other plans.” He has a bad habit of talking when he’s nervous, so he’s going to do his best not to say anything to ruin this before they at least get naked. “Is Braeden really a bounty hunter or was that some subtle innuendo meant to make me think she was hunting me or something?”

“I’m really a bounty hunter.” Braeden takes his hand and tugs him away from Derek’s steady hand on his back. “Are you really a high school teacher? I don’t remember any of my teachers being young and hot. I bet a lot of those boys and girls have trouble concentrating.”

“If I wanted to lie about my profession, I’d pick something more glamorous than history teacher.” Stiles snorts. “I don’t really think I fit the type for students to find crush worthy. I’m clumsy, loud, and sarcastic.”

“Sounds good to me,” Derek tells him. “You’ve probably got a fan club and don’t even know it.”

“Flattery is fun and all, but I’m a done deal. You’ve already got me, so you don’t have to lure me in or anything.”

“We aren’t going to flirt and lie just to get you in bed, baby.” Braeden steps outside and shakes her head, her hair falling across the bare skin of her back. “That satisfaction guaranteed thing is about the sex, not about anything we say.”

“I just meant, you don’t have to, you know, make me comfortable or romance me,” Stiles says with a shrug. “I’m a sure thing. Besides, it’s probably easier for me if you focus on the sex part since it’s a one night thing. It’s not like you want to date me or something.”

Braeden looks over his shoulder and has a silent conversation with Derek before she lets it go. “Alright. Well, we drove, too, so why don’t you follow us to our house? We live out near the preserve, and our nearest neighbor is a few miles away so we can get as loud as we want.”

“You aren’t really hot serial killers, are you?” Stiles arches a brow and looks back at Derek before focusing on Braeden. “They’re not going to find pieces of my body anywhere?”

“Nah. We’d dispose of it so there wouldn’t be any evidence.” Derek’s tone is so dry and matter-of-fact that Stiles can’t help smiling.

“As if we’d actually admit to being even if we were.” Braeden rolls her eyes. “You’re welcome to text someone where you are, though, if you’d feel safer.”

Stiles nods. “I might do that. Not because I’m actually worried, but to brag to my best friend that I actually got picked up, and it’s by two gorgeous model-like people. He can be envious as he reads his daughter her bedtime story tonight.”

They stop walking when they reach a really nice SUV. “That’s pretty mean,” Derek tells him, lip quirking slightly as if he’s amused despite himself. “This is us. We’ll wait for you to follow.”

Stiles nods. It’s a SUV, which isn’t what he exactly expects for them to be driving, but it looks expensive and new. He walks further down the parking lot until he reaches his trusty old Jeep. It’s a few years old, bought to replace his inherited Jeep his freshman year of college, but it gets him where he needs to go, and it’s already paid off, so he’s not complaining. He pulls out and follows Braeden and Derek away from town, towards the preserve. It gets darker as they drive away from the city, and the houses get fewer and farther between.

Finally, they turn into a driveway with automatic gates then drive down the long length of it towards a house that indicates bounty hunting either pays really well or Derek works at something with a fantastic salary. He sees a Camaro and a motorcycle already parked by the house, both of which definitely fit the image of threesome hunting hotties on the prowl than the SUV.

He puts his Jeep into park and takes a few minutes to calm his nerves before he gets out to join them. He motions at the house and whistles. “Some place you’ve got here,” he says, admiring the part of it he can see in the moonlight.

“Derek’s a trust fund baby,” Braeden tells him. “He’s also the head of accounting in his family business, so he’s my sugar daddy.”

“Brae, don’t go there.” Derek makes a face.

Braeden laughs as she hooks her arm through Stiles’ and pulls him close. “He caught his uncle skype sexing with some twink a couple of years ago, so the term ‘daddy’ has some negative imagery associated with it now.”

“The house was my parents’ place before they moved to San Francisco. I decided to come back to Beacon Hills to be closer to corporate HQ,” Derek explains as they enter the house. Lights are turned on, and it’s actually homier than Stiles expects. He gravitates to a wall of photographs immediately. There’s no denying Braeden and Derek are a gorgeous couple who seem head over heels for each other.

“Why now?” He probably shouldn’t ask but he’s really curious. “What makes a happy couple decide to go find some guy to bring home for sex?”

“It’s been about five years since we went monogamous.” Braeden is taking off her shoes as she talks. “We met in college and fucked around some, but we didn’t actually become serious until we ran into each other again. Monogamy has some amazing benefits, but it can get boring, too.”

“Not boring.” Derek shrugs his leather coat off. “It’s just…I miss having a real cock inside me sometimes, and Braeden misses bossing someone else around in bed sometimes.”

“I’m not bossy,” she denies. “Much. Anyway, it just seemed like we were ready to do this, to share someone together, to try it out. And you, Stiles, are the lucky man chosen for the experience.”

Stiles nods. “And you aren’t worried? That it will make things weird between you or there will be jealousy? Don’t get me wrong, I’m ready and willing, but I also don’t want to get started and have it go south on us.”

“You’re really a sweet guy.” Braeden reaches down and pulls her shirt over her head then lets it fall on the floor. “We aren’t worried because we’ve done this before, sort of, back in college.”

“We want to do this with you, Stiles, but you’re still free to leave if you’re having second thoughts.” Derek looks like Stiles is threatening to kick a puppy when he makes the offer, but it’s nice that he’s giving Stiles an out.

Instead of answering, he begins to unbutton his shirt. Braeden slaps his hands away and takes over, smiling as she leans in to kiss his jaw. He looks over at Derek and watches him take his shirt off, revealing an even better body than Stiles expects. Not one for standing still, Stiles reaches up to stroke Braeden’s sides, both hands gliding along her rib cage until they’re cupping her full breasts. Her breath catches as he rubs his thumbs over her nipples, teasing them through the fabric of her bra until they’re hard.

She slides his shirt off, fingernails digging into his skin as she grips his undershirt tightly. “You have more of these, don’t you?” She doesn’t give him time to answer before he hears fabric ripping. His cock twitches as she touches his bare skin, the remains of his undershirt getting pulled off his body by Derek, who has joined them.

Warm hands stroke his back as she returns the favor and teases his nipples. He leans down to kiss the scar on her throat, licking it up to her jaw as Derek moves behind him. There’s a mouth on his shoulder, teeth scraping his skin, and Braeden is making these soft noises near his ear, her breasts pushing into his hands as she arches her back. Stiles likes the noises, has always been fond of hearing his partner’s pleasure, so he keeps touching her, licking his way back down her throat, tracing what is likely a knife wound with his tongue before he reaches her bra.

“We should move this upstairs,” Braeden decides, fingers tangling in Stiles’ hair as he sucks on one hard nipple through the material of her bra. 

“Why? I seem to recall hearing you say that you’d be fucking yourself on my fingers within an hour, and your time is almost up.” Stiles flashes her a cheeky smile as he waggles his fingers in a jazz hands motion.

“Make her come, then we’ll go upstairs,” Derek whispers against his ear, tongue lashing out to lick the shell before he sucks on the lobe. “I can’t wait to have your cock in my ass.”

Stiles groans at the idea, shoving Braeden’s bra up so he can reach bare skin. He sucks on her nipples as he moves his hand under her skirt. Her panties are already damp, and he decides to get them even wetter. Derek is stroking his back and his ass, teasing him while he teases Braeden. He rubs her clit through her silk panties, long fingers moving the crotch aside just enough to stroke her. Wet curls brush against his skin as he moves his fingertips inside her, barely there, just enough to trace her lips and make her curse above his head.

Derek is pressed against his ass now, obvious erection rubbing against Stiles’ ass. Just enough to make him want more, using him to get friction while he’s finger fucking his girlfriend. Stiles is adapting pretty quickly to being their sex toy for the night, especially when he’s able to enjoy them so freely. There’s no worries about making a good impression because this isn’t about trying to start a relationship. It’s just about sex, which takes some pressure off of him. Even the one night stands he used to have were usually with people he thought he might be able to date, so there’s always that anxiety in the back of his head.

Not tonight.

Braeden is gripping his wrist tight enough to leave a bruise, trying to get more of his fingers inside her, but he’s stronger than he looks. Just for that, he’s going to keep teasing her. Her nipples are puckered from his saliva and the cool air, her breasts full and firm. He gives her a wicked smile as he drops to his knees, pushing her skirt up and licking at the crotch of her panties. He sucks her clit through the silk, giving her what she wants by shoving two fingers deep inside her suddenly. She cries out above him, cursing him as he fucks her with his hand and sucks on her clit. She comes with her panties still on, his fingers soaking and sticky when he pulls them out of her. He fixes the panties, tonguing at the crotch a few times as she gasps for breath above him, then he stands up and offers his hand to Derek, who eagerly sucks his fingers.

“Now we can go upstairs,” Stiles says, kissing Braeden when she starts to speak, catching her words on his tongue. She licks his mouth, obviously tasting herself, while Derek cleans his entire hand, lapping at his skin like a starving man. It’s a rush, really, and makes him feel more powerful than he ever thought he’d be given the circumstances.

They make their way upstairs, clothes falling on the floor as they go. His shoes are kicked off downstairs and one is left on the stairs, his socks tossed somewhere, his jeans on the landing along with Braeden’s bra. By the time they reach the bedroom, they’re almost naked. Well, Derek is naked, and Braeden’s wearing her skirt, but just the skirt since the wet panties were left on the stairs, and Stiles is in his underwear, erection pushing against the fabric so much that he’s surprised it hasn’t ripped the cotton.

“Payback time, pretty boy,” Braeden says as she pushes him on their king size bed and pulls his underwear down. “Damn. I can’t wait to feel this thing stretching me open.”

“I get it first,” Derek reminds her as he crawls onto the bed. There’s a mischievous smile on his face as he makes a kissy face at her. He kisses Stiles then, rough fingertips tweaking his nipples as Braeden licks the underside of his cock from balls to tip. She sucks his balls, doing wicked things with her tongue while Derek laughs at him for whining.

“I’m not sixteen anymore, so whoever wants it better get it before I come,” Stiles warns, bucking his hips up when he feels Braeden’s hair brush against his cock. She just laughs and ignores him to do what she wants, which he has a feeling she probably does a lot.

“I want you to suck me,” Derek says in between kisses. “Would you please?”

Stiles laughs hoarsely. “Such a gentleman. Yeah, I’d love to do that. Get up here.”

“Derek, move to the side so I can watch. I wanna see this.” Braeden winks at Stiles when Derek moves then she lowers her head to suck the head of his cock into her mouth. Her full lips look really good wrapped around him like that.

Derek is long, good girth but not quite as thick as Stiles, and his cock is almost purple from how swollen and excited he is. Stiles can’t deny that it’s exhilarating to know he’s helped caused that reaction. He guides it to his mouth, licking the pre-come and stroking the length as he begins to suck. Derek isn’t as vocal as Braeden, quiet gasps and low moans almost reluctantly spilling from his parted lips as Stiles sucks him. He tastes good, and Stiles can’t get enough. He can’t take his entire length, not at this angle and not with Braeden teasing him like an evil witch, but he can get a lot of it into his mouth. He swirls his tongue and sucks harder each time he moves his head back.

“Get him ready to fuck me, Stiles. Get him hard and aching so he can make me come.” Braeden is jerking his cock now, licking at times but squeezing hard any time his hips start to buck up for more. He’s glad she took him seriously because he knows it would take him some time before he could get hard again, and he wants it to really count when he comes. Derek is fucking his face, gripping his hair and rolling his hips, sending more of his cock into Stiles’ mouth. When he hears Derek’s breathing change, he pulls back, spit dripping from his chin as it stretches out from Derek’s cock.

“I think he’s ready.” Stiles knows he is, too, but Derek’s not ready to get fucked yet. “We’ve got to prep him, though. I’m pretty big, and you said it’s been years since you’ve been with a man?”

“About eight,” Derek admits, stroking his wet cock as he looks between them. “I shouldn’t need much.”

“Babe, this is a thick cock,” Braeden says as she straightens up, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she motions to the bed. “Get on your knees and let us get you ready.”

Derek obeys, and Stiles joins Braeden at the end of the bed. Before the night is through, he vows that he’s going to eat Derek’s ass until he’s sobbing in the pillow, but that’s for later. Now, it’s about getting him ready as quickly as possible. They use their tongues and fingers, alternating then together as Derek squirms and makes a lot more noise than he was earlier. Oh yeah. Definitely indulging in some teasing ass eating in the near future.

When Derek is stretched enough to take two of Stiles’ fingers and one of Braeden’s, she deems him ready to go. He rolls over onto his back, face flushed and eyes dazed, lips wet and swollen. “Gorgeous,” Stiles mutters, scooting on his knees to get closer. 

“This should fit you.” Braeden tosses him a condom, putting a few others on the table by the bed. She shrugs. “We don’t use them anymore, but we got a box when we decided to bring in a third.”

Stiles pulls the condom on. It’s not his usual size, but it fits well enough, just a little snug. Once it’s on, he moves even closer, adjusting Derek so they can make this positon work. Derek’s legs are hairy, like his chest and arms, and the hair tickles just a little when they go over Stiles’ shoulders. Braeden straddles Derek, sliding down onto his cock with a soft sigh.

“Fuck him, baby.” Braeden looks over her shoulder and grins. “Make him scream and I’ll let you fuck my ass next.”

“Oh damn,” Derek moans as Stiles starts to press inside him. He’s so fucking tight, even after the prep, and Stiles bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from thrusting forward. He grabs the bottle of lube, glad Braeden tossed it close, and he uses a little more to ease his way.

“Does that feel good, babe?” Braeden asks Derek as she slowly moves up and down on his cock. “You like that big cock stretching you open?”

“Yeah. God, Brae, so good. Stiles. More. Not gonna break,” Derek says, catching Stiles’ eyes and smiling. He almost looks drunk.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Stiles warns before he stops going slow and starts fucking Derek harder. Derek is gasping and actually whines when Stiles goes particularly deep. He leans forward to kiss Braeden, sucking on her tongue as she rides Derek. Her breasts bounce in his hands as he squeezes them, Derek grunting as the position forces him to bend even more. His legs are sliding off Stiles’ shoulders as they fuck, his ass clenching tight around his cock. Stiles drops one of his hands from Braeden’s breast, rubbing her clit and stroking Derek’s cock every time she raises up.

Derek’s hips are bucking off the bed, sending him deeper into Braeden and causing him to clench even more around Stiles’ cock. Somehow, they make it work. Stiles is to the point where he’s not even thinking anymore, he’s just feeling. Fucking hard and touching and licking and making noises of his own to join those from Derek and Braeden. He isn’t even sure who comes first. It’s like one of them comes and it sets off a chain reaction with the others. He hears Braeden whimper, hears Derek moan their names over and over like a prayer, and he grunts as his orgasm hits, seed spilling into the condom until he’s completely spent.

He pushes his sweaty hair off his face as he takes several deep breaths. Braeden is off Derek, lying on the bed beside him with a sated smile on her lips. Derek reaches up and drags Stiles down against his chest, kissing him thoroughly then nuzzling his neck. Braeden’s hand is stroking his back as she whispers how good he is and how lucky they are to have him. He only moves to take off the condom, tying it off and tossing it on the floor at Braeden’s direction. Then he’s back down, snuggling with them and letting their soft murmurs lure him into sleep.

There’s more sex during the night. They wake up and fuck again and again with naps in between. He gets Braeden’s ass with Derek buried deep inside her cunt, both of them driving her wild until she’s the one begging and screaming. He rides Derek, slow and lazy, fingering Braeden until she comes on his fingers, fucking Derek’s mouth after, watching him swallow every drop. He fucks her hard and deep while Derek watches, scratches on his back when they finish and a bite on his shoulder. She fucks him with her toy while he eats Derek’s ass, wrecking him just the way he wanted. They take a shower together, the open stall big enough for even more people, and he sucks Derek’s cock, finally able to taste his come as it spills into his mouth. 

But there’s also talking. Whispers and arguments about all sorts of things from movies to books to politics. They play, laughing and giggling until things become more intense. There are cuddles and snuggles and soft kisses that might have meant something if there were just two instead of three. They share secrets under the covers when they’re all sated and sleepy. Those moments are the ones that Stiles stores away to bring out when he’s alone, to cherish even more than the amazing sex and physical pleasure.

When he wakes up again, he cringes at the sunlight spilling around the closed curtains. He reaches around him and sits up when he realizes he’s alone. Covering a yawn, he stumbles out of bed. Fuck. He probably should have left already. One night together doesn’t mean sleeping until sunrise. His underwear are the only thing around, so he pulls them on before going to the bathroom. He’s a mess. His hair is mussed, there are marks on his neck and chest, the scratches on his back are deep enough that he can feel them, and he wishes he could do it all over again.

The hunt for his clothes begins. He goes to the stairs, but there isn’t anything left on them. He can smell coffee, though, and, damn, is that bacon frying? He sniffs the air as his stomach growls, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten since lunch time yesterday. He goes downstairs and walks barefoot towards the kitchen, hearing the soft murmuring of voices and music playing low in the background. It sounds like Marvin Gaye maybe, or one of those old time singers that his mom used to listen to on the radio when they were baking together.

He enters the kitchen, feeling awkward and uncertain of his welcome. Derek’s standing at the stove…is he making pancakes? Braeden is shimmying along to the music while pouring orange juice into three glasses. She’s also wearing his shirt, he realizes with widening eyes. Before he can say anything, she notices him and smiles. It’s a gentle smile, not like the brazen ones last night. “Good morning, sleepyhead!” 

Derek turns and grins wide, looking so happy to see him that it almost hurts Stiles’ heart to know he’s being fed the morning after breakfast before he’ll be leaving their lives like he’s never been part of it. “Hope we didn’t wake you. We were trying to be quiet.”

“Breakfast in bed was what we planned, but breakfast here works, too.” Braeden dances over to him and kisses him, moving her arms around his neck and brushing his hair with her fingers. Stiles doesn’t have a chance to catch his breath before Derek’s there, kissing him just as thoroughly, sweet and special, not foreplay before more sex.

“Smells good,” he mutters when Derek pulls away and goes back to the stove. “I, uh, couldn’t find my clothes.”

“Sadly, your pants were a victim to our dogs,” Braeden confesses. “Loki and Thor were using the torn pieces as a napping spot when we got up this morning. I saved your shirt, though.”

“Your dogs are named Loki and Thor?” Stiles isn’t sure he can handle any more evidence that these people would have been perfect for him had he met one of them first.

“They are. They’re outside right now, or else they’d be attacking you for attention.” Derek is still smiling, looking so much more relaxed than last night. “They’re Huskies who think they’re puppies even if they’re nearly three now.”

“You can meet them after breakfast.” Braeden is swaying to the music again, and she grabs Stiles’ hand, pulling him further into the kitchen. “You look confused, pretty boy. Everything okay?”

“Um, yeah. Fine. Just trying to figure out what the protocol is for something like this,” he admits. “I’ve never really slept over like this with other one night stands.”

Derek’s smile dims slightly and he turns around to stare at the frying bacon. Braeden looks at his back before she focuses on Stiles. “Well, this is our first time for something like this, so we don’t really know the protocol either.”

“I’m starving, so thanks for feeding me before sending me home.” Stiles can feel tension where there hasn’t been, and he tries to think about what he might have said to cause it. It’s got to be something he’s done since that’s what usually fucks him up with this kind of thing. 

“We aren’t going to use you for sex then toss you in the street,” Derek mutters, glaring over his shoulder as his eyebrows do this amazing communication with Braeden.

“Actually, we’ve fucked up,” Braeden confides as she looks back at Stiles.

“What? It wasn’t good? Was I bad?” Stiles worries his bottom lip. 

“No, not at all!” Braeden sighs and looks at the ceiling. “I don’t really know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it, okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles waits, but she still doesn’t say anything. “When are you planning on saying it?”

“We want another night,” Derek says. He looks at them and purses his lips. “A lot of other nights.”

“Right. What he said.” Braeden shrugs and gives Stiles a sheepish smile. “Sorry?”

“Wait. I don’t follow.” Stiles is confused because he thinks he knows what they might be saying, but he isn’t sure he can believe that.

“It turns out that we suck at one night stands, too.” Braeden reaches over to stroke his jaw. “We like you, Stiles. You fit with us in a way we didn’t expect, and we talked about it this morning because we both realized we didn’t want to watch you walk out that door and never come back.”

“Seriously?” Stiles kisses the heel of her hand and looks over at Derek. “Like, what, as a sex partner occasionally? Or something else?”

“Something else. We’d like to date you, if you want.” Derek ducks his head before looking up at them and giving Stiles a hopeful smile. “It’s new to us, too, so we’d have to figure it out as we go, but we want to try. If you do.”

“Damn.” Stiles has to sit down and think. It’s definitely unusual, and he doesn’t really know anyone who has had that kind of relationship, though he had suspicions about Scott, Allison, and Isaac back during college. He looks at them and nods. “I mean, I think I’d like to try, if it’s not too weird or uncomfortable for you two. I felt a connection last night with both of you, but I didn’t figure anything would come of it.”

“We’ll take baby steps so we’re all on the same page,” Braeden decides. “At least with the dating. I think we’re definitely on the same page when it comes to the sex.”

Stiles has to laugh. “I’d agree with that.”

“C’mon, no sitting around while the rest of us work.” Braeden grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. He follows her to the stove, kissing Derek lightly before he gives in to her pouty look and twirls her around to the music. Derek smiles as she laughs, and Stiles has to admit that he feels happier right now than he ever has on the morning after. Hopefully, between the three of them, they’ll be able to figure out this triad dating thing. He’s feeling pretty confident that they’ll make it work.


End file.
